The New Host
by Kaze Amaya
Summary: Haruhi's cousin has come to visit! But wait, Chryss has decided to stay and work with the Host Club? How? Isn't Haruhi's cousin a girl? Or... Main character is an OC, no pairings planned out yet! Chapter 1 is very long!


**The New Host**

I know I should really be working on my two other fanfic's but this idea has been in my head for a LOOOOOOOONG time. I also think this would be fun to play around with~!

I've gotten sick again and so anyone that's a fan of 'Striped Soul' or 'Better Love' I'm sorry, but I'm not able to come up with new ideas at the moment the only reason I can write this is because it's been floating in my head for months.

This is my first OHSHC fanfic so please don't hate if it sucks slightly and this is only my third fanfic in total so yeah.

This will have a character I made in it, and they will play the role of Haruhi's cousin.

I'm writing this at around 8:00 – 8:20 PM (July 3 I think) I didn't check the exact time when I started so… Yeah…

Anyhow, I hope you enjoy~

**Chapter 1  
The New Host - Is A What?**

It was an average day in the host club; the twins played their games, Hunny ate his cake, Mori was quiet most of the time, Kyouya had his little black book of god knows what, Renge popped up at the most random of moments, Haruhi was bugged by everyone, and Tamaki was the energetic prince he always is.

Then the twins heard something outside, it sounded a little like… Sniffling? Of course being the curious people they are they just had to check what was happening.

Hikaru opened the door as Kaoru stood behind him only to reveal a person sitting on the ground to the left of them curled up in a ball. It was the source of the sniffles. They two brothers approached rather cautiously so as not to scare - what they assumed due to the female-like attire of just above knee length denim shorts, short-sleeved bubblegum blue blouse, white flats and a pair of white gloves along with medium length brunette curly hair - was a girl.

Hikaru began first; "Why are you crying-" Followed by Kaoru; "-In a place like this?"

The head of curly hair turned up to reveal a flushed face stained by only a few tears. The person had what looked to be almost tie-die eyes which held at least the tiniest bit of every eye shade there are amongst humans also holding four small golden lightning-bolt shapes around each pupil which was somehow humanly possible. The eyes were surrounded by long dark-brown eyelashes. Just below the eyes were rose colored cheeks separated by a nose which was neither too big nor small, just below that were naturally light colored lips which were closed into a tight line at the moment from trying to hold back the tears.

Both Hikaru and Kaoru were dazed from the sight of this at first but soon snapped out of it a moment later when a voice came out of the lips; "I got lost… And I can't find what I'm looking for! I'm starting to question if I walked into the wrong school again…"

Kaoru and Hikaru exchanged confused glances, both obviously thinking; '_Again…?'_

Kaoru turned back to the girl and held out a rose before speaking "Might I ask what you're looking for?" Hikaru soon followed the gesture pulling out a rose as well when speaking "We'd be more than happy to help you find what it is if it's in this school,"

The person looked away while thinking for a short moment. '_So they think I'm…? Ha. Oh well._'

The person turned back to them and spoke again. "Then, may I ask you if you know where the… 'Ouran Host Club' is?" Hikaru and Kaoru smiled, Hikaru spoke first again followed by Kaoru; "Well actually it's-""-Right next to you!" Kaoru pointed at the sign hanging near the door.

The girl looked up at the sign in confusion and mumbled "I can't read kanji_*_ too well, but I'm still pretty sure that says 'Music Room' does it not?"

Hikaru gave her a reply. "It does, but it was abandoned so we use it for the host club now. May I ask why you're looking for it?"

"I'm just looking for someone in it."

The Hitachiin twins took the person by the hands walked to the door. They spoke simultaneously; "Go ahead, no one will hurt you." Opening the door to reveal what looked almost like some sort of café, the person instantly caught notice of Haruhi. The person walked forward and tapped Haruhi on the shoulder with a bright smile, all the tears were gone by now.

"Haruhi! It's me!" The voice called out happily causing Haruhi to jump momentarily then turn around and smile.

"Chryss, it is you!" Haruhi hugged the person and got hugged back. Meanwhile the Hitachiin twins walked up beside them and spoke simultaneously again; "Chryss…?"

"Oh yeah," turning around the person spoke again, now to the twins. "My name is Fujioka_*_ Chrysanthemum, I'm Haruhi's cousin. Yoroshiku!_*_"

The twins smiled at the person, the one on the left spoke first; "My name is Hitachiin Hikaru-" Right side; "-My name is Hitachiin Kaoru-" Then both once again; "-Yoroshiku!"

Chryss looked up at Haruhi "Do they do that often?" Haruhi looked over at Chryss then to the twins "Yes, and don't confuse Chryss! Chryss doesn't even know you guys yet and you already try to trick my cousin with your games. The one on the right is Hikaru; the one on the left is Kaoru. They like tricking people into thinking the opposite. Don't pay too much attention to them."

Chryss nodded as the twins clung to Haruhi while speaking in unison. "Aw, you're no fun!" Haruhi replied while trying to squirm out of their grip; "Whatever, now would you let go? Why do you always insist on clinging to me like small children?" The twins just laughed a bit and kept clinging to her, ignoring her efforts until Chryss spoke up.

"I have two questions for you guys. A, why do you cling to my cousin? B, why do you want people to think you're someone you're not? Don't you want to be known for who you are and not for whom someone else is?"

The twins just stared for a second before answering, Kaoru spoke first; "Well I guess…" followed by Hikaru; "-It's just more fun this way!" then in unison; "Right?"

Chryss sighed taking that as an answer to both questions while thinking '_This may get old soon…_' while a black-haired guy with glasses walked up from behind and spoke; "Hello, may I ask who you might be?"

This caused Chryss to jump for a moment before turning around to face whoever just spoke; "Hello… My name is Fujioka_*_ Chrysanthemum. I'm Haruhi's cousin."

The guy looked shocked for a moment before introducing himself with a smile which sent a few small shivers down Chryss' spine. "My name is Ootori Kyouya. Hajimemashite._*_" Kyouya bowed shortly. Chryss returned the bow and greeting.

Something then grabbed hold of Chryss' arm. Chryss turned around to meet a blond boy whom was about an inch below chest height in comparison of the two; he was smiling brightly while hugging a pink bunny in his other arm. "My name is Haninozuka Mistukuni! You can call me Hunny, and this-"He held out the pink bunny in front of Chryss' face "-Is Usa-chan, yoroshiku!"

Chryss smiled at Hunny and Usa-chan while speaking; "I'm Fujioka_*_ Chrysanthemum, Haruhi's cousin. Yoroshiku."

A shadow blocked the once brightly shinning sun from the window causing Chryss to look up and see a very tall man looking down at them with a blank face which at the same time looked slightly happy to Chryss for whatever reason. Hunny looked up and smiled while hugging the man. "This is Takashi, Morinozuka Takashi! Call him Mori!" Mori grunted while Hunny climbed up on his back and smiled again.

"Who might this be~?" Chryss turned around again to be greeted by a sight of a brightly shinning blond boy. "Ah, welcome to our garden of beauty sweet princess!" The blond put a hand on Chryss' chin and one on Chryss' waist then pulled them closer as he spoke. Chryss' eyes grew wide and brows grew slightly closer at the sudden movement.

A small stutter and shakiness was in Chryss' voice when speaking; "WH-what are you doing?" The blonds' smile didn't fade.

"I'm welcoming you~"

"Please don't…!"

"Why not?"

"I only came to find my cousin…"

"Who might that be?"

"Haruhi!"

"What?"

The blond now looked shocked, let go of Chryss, and ran up to Haruhi in a panic. "Haruhi! Why didn't you tell me you had a cousin?"

Haruhi sighed. "I didn't think it was important information. Besides, you never asked so why would I bring it up?"

The blond whimpered. "I'm your father! I should know these things!"

"You're not my father!"

"How could you say that? Haruhi!" The blond clung to Haruhi refusing to let go.

"Tamaki-senpai_*_! Let go of me!"

Kyouya spoke-up again from behind Chryss who was just staring at the scenario. "That idiot over there is Suoh Tamaki. He's the 'King' slash 'Father' of the host club." Chryss jumped again then replied after seeing it was Kyouya. "Ah… Is that so…"

Kyouya looked at Chryss, curiosity obvious on his face while he spoke. "By the way…"

"Hai_*_?"

"I never knew Haruhi had any cousin's, and I know most of the information about her. After all, surely you know of the 'Ootori Police Task Force' and how much info we can get out of people."

It was Chryss' turn to give a glance of curiosity. "Yes, so?"

"I just find it odd that I hadn't heard of you."

"Ah, well I am from over-seas after all. I am also Haruhi's cousin from her _mother's_ sister."

"Ah, Kotoko-san?"

Chryss nodded "Yep, Auntie Kotoko."

"May I ask what country you're from?"

"I was born in America, and then raised in Canada about six months after my birth."

"I see…" Kyouya shrugged to himself while going back to his black book. Chryss' eyes turned back to her cousin and Tamaki arguing back and forth on whether or not he was her father and why he should let go.

The twins then appeared behind Chryss placing their arms on Chryss' shoulders while speaking, Hikaru spoke first followed by Kaoru; "Hey, why did you come all the way to Japan to find Haruhi anyways?" "Yeah, if you needed to speak with her then you could have done it over the phone or something, right?" Chryss looked to either side wondering how the people can appear out of nowhere before facing forward again and replying.

"Actually I didn't need to speak with her. I was supposed to check up on her."

Hikaru; "Why?"

"My uncle told my mother about Haruhi's situation here."

Kaoru; "So you wanted to make sure she was safe?"

"No, my mother insisted. I just found it interesting and decided to come after she nagged me for a week."

Hikaru; "Wow, so you didn't worry about your cousin being forced to act as a guy in a host club to pay off an 8,000,000 yen debt?"

"Meh, what she does with her free time is no concern of mine. She's older than me by a year and I can handle myself. Even though she may be clumsy, she is usually pretty independent and reliable as well."

Kaoru; "Wow, you're a good judge of character."

"Not in particular. I just know my cousin well is all. All though, you may be right. I usually understand people pretty well and I can tell that you guys don't only find it more fun to act as though you're each other. You use that game for a different purpose, correct?"

The twins stared at her for a second in slight awe, then at each other wondering the same thing; '_How does she know this already?_' While seeing the chance Chryss slipped their arms away and sat down at a near-by table, where Hunny walked up and spoke.

"Would you like to have tea and cake with me and Usa-chan?"

"Eto_*_…. Maybe, it depends, what kind of cake and tea?"

"For cake we have strawberry, blueberry, chocolate, and coconut. Then for tea we have green, herbal, earl grey, blackberry, and honey!"

"Then sure, I'll have some cake with you. You have one of my favorite cakes and one of my favorite teas!"

"Yay!" With that, Hunny brought Chryss over to a tea and cake filled table on the other side of the room, Hunny took a strawberry piece of cake and honey tea while Chryss took a blueberry piece of cake and green tea with a tiny bit of liquidized honey added into it. Mori just sat next to Hunny and drank green tea with no cake or honey.

A few moments later Haruhi finally got out of Tamaki's hug, sending him into his 'corner-of-woe'. Then the twins started chasing her trying to get her into one of their crazy costumes again.

This caused Chryss to wonder what would happen when telling mother about this and decided to stay watching over Haruhi out of a bit of worry for her. Sighing Chryss finished the last bite of cake and sip of tea before walking over to Kyouya to ask if it would be alright.

"Ootori-san, may I ask you something?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"May I stay to keep an eye on Haruhi for a little while longer?"

Kyouya looked up from his little black book. "How much longer?"

"Just a few days, maybe a couple of weeks. I don't know for sure, but if my hanging around here causes trouble I'd be willing to give a hand here and there."

"For how much?"

"Free, of course. Why would I ask for money unless wanting to borrow the money itself?"

"Well, that makes sense, but I'm not sure if the other members would like that."

This caught the attention of the trio running around and the twins asked in unison; "If the other members would like what?" Kyouya pushed up his glasses while answering. "If Chrysanthemum were to stay and help. I don't mind free help but it's your call."

The twins smiled. "Why would we ask help at a host club from a girl? That wouldn't give us too good of a reputation would it?" Kaoru spoke on his own; "If you want to stay to keep an eye on Haruhi then you can just come here. As long as you just don't get lost." Hikaru followed; "Besides, I don't think a girl who is younger than us and as obvious as you would be able to join." Kaoru noticed the slightly annoyed face that Chryss was making after their comments. "Uh-oh… Hikaru, shh!"

Chryss yelled at the twins; "STOP CALLING ME A GIRL!" The twins only stared and spoke in unison with confusion obvious in their face's and tone's "Huh?"

Chryss unbuttoned and quickly ripped open the bubblegum-blue button-up top to reveal a male chest while yelling "I'M A GUY!"

This caused everyone shock other than Tamaki whom was too busy sulking to notice, Hunny who knew after eating cake and drinking tea with Chryss, and Mori who knew due to Hunny telling him shortly after Chryss left the cake and tea. The only reason it caused a tiny shock to Haruhi was because she hadn't seen him lash out at anyone like that for a long time, in fact ever since he was four.

An awkward silence filled the room for a few moments.

After those few moments Chryss found himself sitting in a different corner opposite to Tamaki's, mentally yelling at himself for lashing out at the Hitachiin brothers.

The twins both looked over to Haruhi as Kyouya just walked away relatively calmly. Hikaru spoke up first "Can I ask, what is up with your family and gender confusion?"

Haruhi looked over at the twins and replied "It's not his fault; he actually doesn't want to look like a girl at all. It was a decision made by my aunt. She and her husband both wanted a girl instead of a boy so she named him after my uncle's favorite flower 'chrysanthemum' and raised him as a female. He of course often got mistaken as a girl due to him also having a more female-like figure, so he doesn't pay too much mind to it anymore unless he's discriminated by it. Then it's harder for him to control his temper, and sometimes causes him to lash out, though the last time I heard of it when he was four…"

"Why name him after his dad's favorite flower?" Hikaru questioned.

"Oh, since a few weeks before Chryss was born his father died."

Kaoru just looked at Chryss whom was hitting himself of the head, obviously regretting lashing out at the twins. A look of sadness flashed in his eye which Hikaru noticed and gave the younger twin a sign meaning "Let's go say 'It's okay, don't beat yourself up'" Kaoru nodded at the tapping on his shoulder as they both made their way to Chryss, meanwhile Haruhi just went over to sit down at one of the tables and pulled out a book.

"Oi_*_, daijoubu?_*_" Kaoru asked, while Hikaru tapped Chryss on the shoulder to get him to turn around.

"Huh?" Chryss looked back and up at the twins for a moment, then shot up and bowed while apologizing. "Gomenasai!_*_ Gomenasai! Honto Ni Gomenasai!_*_"

The twins put their hands on his shoulders and spoke simultaneously; "It's fine!"

Hikaru spoke; "Also, if Haruhi can be taken as a guy when she's a girl-"Followed by Kaoru; "-Then a guy like you can look like a guy easily!"

Chryss stood up straight "Really?"

They spoke together again then breaking off to speaking separately then joining voices again at the end; "All you have to do is change a few things!-"Hikaru; "Your hair-"Kaoru; "Your clothes-"Hikaru; "The shoes-"Kaoru; "you're tone of voice, just slightly though-"Both; "-And you'll be a very nice looking guy!" The twins pointed at or grabbed what they were talking about as they went along their list.

Chryss mumbled back a reply; "I can do most of that, except the clothing and hair… I don't have too much money so I can't buy clothes you see, and if I change my hair to be masculine my mom will kill me…"

"Oh…."

Chryss played with a strand of his hair, stretching it out then letting it bounce back up for a few seconds then continued to speak; "I guess I could straighten my hair and put it in a pony-tail though, do you think that would work?"

Kyouya was walking by when he overheard the little conversation that was taking place and decided to speak; "Yes I think I might, also I'd be willing to lend you funds to buy clothing as long as you pay it off somehow."

"Ah, really? Arigato_*_ Ootori-senpai!_*_"

"Yes, yes. You may carry on, and if you do want to lend a hand around here I'll expect to see you here tomorrow." Kyouya spoke as he handed Chryss around 50,000_*_ yen. Chryss gasped. "Whoa, this much?"

Tamaki appeared out of what seemed like nowhere again and chimed in; "Well you'll need to dress nicely if you're going to help out here."

Chryss jumped from the blond suddenly appearing again then spoke; "O-of course!"

**Chapter 1 End**

So, what do you think? Is it any good or no?

This is my first OHSHC fanfic and only my third in total so I'm sorry if I haven't gotten it down yet.

I'm ending this off at 5:30 PM (July 5) (I didn't round off to the nearest five by the way XD)

This story has been in my head for over half a year and I just now decided to write it out, I'm smart aren't I? :P

Translation notes:

Kanji – Japanese letters/alphabet.

Fujioka – Haruhi's father's last name. I don't know what her mother's is so if you do please tell me, it would be greatly appreciated.

Yoroshiku – Nice to meet you, I'm about 95% sure this is the less formal version. Do correct me if I'm wrong.

Hajimemashite – A more formal version of 'yoroshiku'.

Senpai – A suffix for 'upper classmen' or for someone more skilled and/or have worked longer in the same profession as you.

Hai – Word meaning yes. In this case 'yes?'

Eto – Word meaning 'Um' or 'Well'

Oi – Word meaning 'Hey'

Daijoubu – Multiple meanings such as; 'It's okay' 'I'm okay' 'Is it okay?' 'Are you okay?' Meanings vary based on context of the situation. In this case; 'Are you okay?'

Gomenasai – Word meaning 'I'm sorry' or 'My apologies'. In this case; 'I'm sorry'

Honto Ni Gomenasai – Meaning; 'I'm really sorry!' or 'My deepest apologies'. In this case; 'I'm really sorry!'

Arigato – Word meaning 'Thank you'

50,000 yen – Equal to about $630 USD (Exact amount; $628.7)

Thank you for reading, reviews would be much appreciated.

You'll see the next chapter soon, until then thanks once again for reading chapter 1~!

_~See you soon~_

_**~Kaze~**_


End file.
